Sakura and Li meet the Grinch
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: The Grinch is back! How will Sakura and Li defeat him this time?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi guys!   
I'm taking a little break from "Night of the Living Dead" and accepting a challenge from my boyfriend! He wanted me to do a CCS/The Grinch crossover so I accepted the challenge. Sort of an early Christmas thing. *g* Hope you all like! =)   
  
  
Disclaimers: Card Captors is owned by CLAMP and The Grinch, etc is owned by Theodore S. Geisel(Dr. Seuss)   
  
*This story is lovingly dedicated to all Card Captor/Dr. Seuss fans young and old and to Dr. Seuss himself, who hopefully continues to bring smiles wherever he is now. R.I.P. (1904-1991)*   
  
  
Sakura and Li meet the Grinch  
  
  
Li and Sakura   
Were at it again  
Chasing the Clow Cards  
Along with their friends.  
  
Kero was there  
And Madison Too  
Of course with her camera  
What's a Card Captor to do?   
  
Sakura was in  
One of Madison's best  
Li, was of course  
In his usual dress.  
  
They each felt the card  
They weren't sure which one  
Chasing these things  
Sure wasn't much fun!  
  
They chased the card  
Into the park  
Losing Madison and Kero  
Somewhere in the dark.  
  
This card was just weird  
It looked kinda grouchy  
It was tall and green  
And it's posture was slouchy.  
  
It had yellow eyes   
And a mean grinchy grin  
Suddenly there was a bright light  
What trouble were the Card Captors in?   
  
They opened their eyes  
Surprised at what they saw  
This wasn't their home  
It wasn't at all.   
  
The green thing was gone  
What they saw was a plaque  
It read 'Welcome to Who-Ville'  
Sakura wondered, 'How do we get back?'   
  
A young blone appeared suddenly  
"I'm Cindy-Lou Who"  
She shook both of their hands  
"How do you do?"   
  
Sakura and Li  
Both looked at each other  
Li shook his head  
And muttered  
"Oh Brother"   
  
We were after a green man  
Sakura explained  
You must mean the Grinch  
Cindy-Lou Who explained  
  
Who's the Grinch?  
Li asked as he looked at the girl  
He's the grinchiest grouch  
In the Whole Who Wide World  
  
He sticks to himself  
He's not very nice  
Though I think he can change  
Cindy said with feist.   
  
Cindy took them by hand   
And showed them around  
They met the Who boys and girls  
And the whole Who-Ville town  
  
Li finally spoke up  
We must find the Grinch  
It's the only way home  
Sakura agreed in a cinch.   
  
Cindy pointed up North  
He lives up way up there  
Be Careful you too  
He may give you a scare.  
  
Li and Sakura   
Nodded their heads  
They promised they'd be careful  
And started on the path that was led.   
  
They started the climb  
They made it half way  
Sakura slipped and fell down  
Li saved the day!  
  
Li grabbed her hand  
They both blushed bright red  
Sakura said thank you  
Nothing else need be said  
  
They made it to the top  
And knocked on the door  
It slowly creaked open  
Li looked at Sakura once more  
  
They both looked around  
No one could be seen  
Li took out the board  
You know what I mean.   
  
"Source of Light  
With Ancient Spin  
Send forth the magic   
Power within!  
  
"Force, Know my Plight!  
Release the Light!"   
  
They followed the light  
It led to a place  
Sakura and Li  
Met the Grinch face to face!  
  
The Grinch looked at the two  
And laughed, what a sight.   
"Took you two long enough!  
Almost all night!"   
  
Li had a smirk  
Sakura just frowned  
She reached for the key  
The Grinch was going down!  
  
"Key of Clow  
Power of Magic  
Power of Light  
Surrender the Wand  
The force ignite!"   
Release!  
  
The key turned to the wand  
Sakura stood strong  
Li right behind her  
What could possibly go wrong?   
  
The Grinch was real tricky  
We all know it's true  
Sakura missed by a mile  
Li knew what to do.   
  
Instead of the normal  
Li decided to be tricky  
He grabbed a jar of honey  
Which was majorly sticky!  
  
Li spilled in on the floor  
And chased the Grinch there  
He could now be sealed  
The Grinch shouted "No fair!"   
  
"Grinch Card!  
Return to your Power confined!  
Grinch!"   
  
Sakura sealed the Grinch  
Along with Who-Ville  
The bright light came again  
Li and Sakura stood still  
  
They both opened their eyes  
And guess what they saw?  
Madison and Kero  
Who wanted to know it all.   
  
Sakura and Li  
Tried to explain  
Madison and Kero   
Thought they were both insane.   
  
The next day was Christmas  
Li gave Sakura the card  
Sakura pushed him gently  
Not really that hard  
  
Li looked at her funny  
That was pretty low  
Until he saw where she was looking  
Right at Mistle Toe.  
  
Li blushed bright red  
As Sakura gave him a kiss  
Of course Madison was right there with the camera  
This couldn't be missed!   
  
They both would remember  
That one really strange night  
May all of your wishes come true  
And your holidays be bright!  
  
  
Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy it as I had a fun time writing it. =)   



	2. The Grinch Returns

Heya Minna!  
Wow, it's been awhile since I've written but now I'm back! It's Christmas time and yes, I'm at it again! The Grinch is back! I normally don't write using the dubbed names but for this I'm going to. Why? It's so much easier rhyming with them. ;) There's one thing I do have to get off of my chest though! For those of us that had to watch "CardCaptors" I would just like to know what kind of ending was that for the series?!?!?!? You know, it's bad enough that they changed Eriol's name to Eli and even worse that they changed Spinel Sun to Spinner Sun, but that ending just totally sucked!!!!!!!!!! I want a refund!!!!!!! Ok...um, now that I'm done ranting ^_^; on with the story.....!   
  
CCS is owned by Clamp, The Grinch is owned by Dr. Seuss - may he rest in peace.   
  
  
"The Grinch Returns!"   
  
  
Sakura, Madison, Kero and Li,  
Had all settled down for a fun Christmas Eve.  
Christmas had returned and they had planned to relax,  
But just as usual, fat chance!   
  
Eli had been scheming this plan for awhile,  
Upon his face was his usual evil smile.  
The plan was simple, to change one of the cards.   
And for Sakura, it shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Eli sat down and closed his eyes,  
The Cardcaptors were in for a big surprise.   
The Grinch Card should now be unleashed,  
Sakura and Li would definitely not be too pleased.  
  
As our group was sitting there chatting,  
All of a sudden, they heard a weird tapping.   
Suddenly, Madison saw something green,  
She quickly grabbed her camera, this would make a good scene.   
  
Sakura quickly looked at Li,  
"Is it?" She asked as she reached for her key,  
"I'm afraid so", Li replied with a frown,  
"It's the Grinch once again and he's going down."   
  
"The Grinch?" Madison asked  
As the two CardCaptors stood,  
"We've explained it before", Sakura answered,  
"But were misunderstood."  
  
Kero transformed into his large form,  
Perhaps they all could take the Grinch by storm.  
As they all headed around the corner,  
They were met by someone a bit warmer.   
  
Infront of the group stood Cindy Lou Who,  
She had come from Whoville, wanting to know what she could do.  
Sakura took her by the hand,  
Now they were all ready to make a stand.   
  
The Grinch had been sneaking,  
Around every way.  
He didn't want to go back,  
He wanted to play.   
  
His playing was mean,  
And wasn't too nice.  
He sure wasn't made  
Out of sugar and spice.   
  
Suddenly Li,   
Spotted the Grinch,  
As he tried to go over,  
He found he couldn't move an inch.  
  
For the Grinch had spilled glue  
All over the floor,  
And Li couldn't move.  
As the Grinch raced for the door.   
  
Sakura immediately ran over to Li,  
Li shook his head, "Don't worry about me!"   
"You must catch the Grinch before he gets away!"  
But a surprise was waiting for the Grinch, a surprise named Yue!  
  
Yue just frowned and narrowed his eyes,  
The Grinch just looked shocked, he didn't like his surprise.  
As he tried to run and make a break for it,  
He was met by KeroBearos, The Grinch had a fit.   
  
Cindy moved over and stood next to Yue,  
As Sakura pulled out her staff, and began to say:  
  
"I call upon the powers of my star  
Ancient forces, near and far  
Clow card, transform all your might  
And draw your power from my light!"   
  
Cindy smiled at all and waved goodbye,  
The Grinch just pouted and let out a sigh.  
The Grinch and Cindy both disappeared with a flash,  
A new Star Card was born, that had been fast.  
  
Sakura, Madison, Kero and Yue,  
Had just all started to all walk away.  
When suddenly they heard a loud ahem,  
It seems they had all forgotten about a certain him.   
  
Li was still stuck,  
In the mess the Grinch made.  
KeroBearos just chuckled,  
As Amber met Jade.   
  
"A little help please?"   
Li asked with a smirk,  
Sakura pulled out Erase,  
Another Star Card at work.   
  
Sakura transformed the Clow Card,  
Into one of her Stars,  
Two in one day,  
Not too bad by far.   
  
As Sakura finished helping Li,  
He suddenly did something unexpectedly.  
He quickly bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
Sakura's cheeks quickly turned pink.   
  
Madison of course caught the moment on tape,  
As the group headed back to their original state.  
Yue transformed back into Julian and left to find Tori,  
This whole Grinch encounter would add to their stories.   
  
KeroBearos transformed back his smaller form,  
The night suddenly broke into a storm.   
The Group lit a fire and settled back down,  
If they would have listened, they would have heard a small sound.  
  
For Eli, Ruby, and Spinner stood just outside,  
In the shadows, a good place to hide.  
"Good job, Sakura." Eli replied with a smile,  
"You have done well, on this part of the trial."   
  
And with that the two guardians and their master departed.  
Leaving the group to celebrate Christmas whole-hearted.  
Sakura had grown stonger this day,  
With her friends by her side, all of the way.   
  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to Everyone! =) 


End file.
